What Would Happen If They Survived?
by CanadianSoul and chatalok
Summary: Ok first story its about lily and james and starts when lily has harry, it will come to be lily and james dont die but dissapear for a while and Sirius arrives before Hagrid and takes Harry. May be a stronger rating in later chapters.
1. It's a boy

What Would Happen If They Survived?  
  
Summery: Ok first story its about lily and james and starts when lily has harry, it will come to be lily and james dont die but dissapear for a while and Sirius arrives before Hagrid and takes Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 could get worse later on.  
  
Auther: CanadianSoul or Krista if you prefer  
  
Auther Email: mystic_star08@hotmail.com  
  
Ok this is my first story and I don't know if it will be good or not, I hope you like it. =)  
  
The doctors started to rush into the room. The delivery was going smoothly, but it felt like hysteria. The walls were a chalky gray the wall of a jail cell. It wasn't the best setting for Lily's labor, but it would have to do. Lily is a 20 year-old-woman and married to James Potter. And now she was giving birth. She lay back in pain and the only movements were her head shaking back and forth.  
  
James took Lily's hand, comforting her and trying to soothe her agony. Her eyes opened, and she looked at him. Their eyes met and James smiled nervously at his young wife. "This is it," He said happily, "We are going to be parents." Lily smiled slightly before another wave of pain hit her making her grab James hand hard. James grimanced but let her hold on.  
  
Docters were in and out of her room with medication. She was about to give birth. After a few hours she was fully dialated.  
  
"Ok this is it," The docter said. "When I say push you push." Lily nodded her head slowly and held James hand tight. She gave four strong pushes and on the fifth, she breathed life into a new baby. The doctors cut the umbilical cord and cleaned off the baby. James sat in awe.  
  
"It's a boy," the docter exclaimed  
  
James smiled, and tears of joy ran down Lily's face. They were happy, there was no one around them just their small family. The baby was handed to Lily, and she spent the fist moments of the baby's life holding him in her arms. She looked up at James and James looked at her.  
  
"You did it Lily, you did it." He whispered to her. And she smiled the look of utmost joy on her face.  
  
The docters then took the baby to run tests and wiegh him. Sirius and Remus came in then and smiled down at us.  
  
"Whats his name?" Sirius asked. Lily motioned for him to come closer, and she whispered in his ear. He smiled and went into a different room. James walked outside to get a drink, and came back a few minutes later and saw the birth certificate he smiled with pride. The birth certificate read Harry James Potter.  
  
The docters brought Harry back in. They handed Harry right to James, and he held the new life in his hands. Sirius and Remus smiled joyfully at me. James then handed Harry to Remus then to Sirius.  
  
"Meet your godfather Harry." Sirius was fighting to hold back tears as he looked at his godson. He then handed the baby to Lily and gave James a brotherly hug.  
  
"Everything ok?" Lily asked.  
  
"Fine, Absolutly perfect." James replied and then went over to his wife and kissed her on the forhead.......................  
  
Ok how does everyone like that so far. Please review. I'll tell you when the next chapter is if you leave your email. Thanx for everything 


	2. The weasleys and green eyes

Chapter 2:  
  
It's strange how it takes realizing your life will never be the same again to see how great each day really is. That was how James and Lily saw it while looking at the small bundle of joy they were taking home today. The hospital wasn't a wizarding one as they didn't want any unwanted attention especially after the news about all the muggle killing from a new dark wizard named voldemort. Wizards were already starting to fear his name. James heard from Albus Dumbledor that his family was on voldemorts list and they were taking all the nessisary precautions to keep their family safe.  
  
"Lily dear are we ready to go?" James asked his wife steadily watching as Sirius and another Auror were coming in to greet them and take them home.  
  
"Yes." She said giving the sleeping boy to her husband and getting up out of the wheelchair. James steadied her with his free arm and wrapped it around her waist. Sirius came bounding in like an over excited child.  
  
"Can I hold Harry?" He asked with huge eyes. James chuckled and handed him Harry. A smile broke out on Sirius's face. James smiled at his freind then helped Lily into the back seat of the car. When they got to Godric's Hollow James and Lily gasped. Remus, Peter, Albus, Mirvina, the Weasleys, and a few other friends were standing in the front yard with magical letters floating above them reading: Welcome Home Lily and James and Congradulations on the Little One. Molly was 8 months pregnant now and her tummy was huge. Lily got out of the car and hugged her friend or tried too anyway she couldnt quite get her arms around her.  
  
"Almost time for that big guy in there to come out." Lily joked poking Molly's tummy. Molly laughed.  
  
"Yah but hopefully its a girl this time. I have enought "big guys" around the house."  
  
"Fair enough." Lily smiled then helped her into the house. James was with the men having. Charlie Weasley, chasing his brother Bill around their feet. Percy the third in the fanily sucking his thumb and holding his dads hand. Sirius holding Harry, James holding Fred or was it Goerge and Mr. Weasley holding the other twin. You could tell they were all Weasleys from the flaming red hair. Lily helped Molly on to the couch and handed her a cup of tea. Lyndsie McDillin one of Lily's old school friends and Mirvina joined them. "So how is the life of a new mum?" Lyndsie asked.  
  
Lily sighed. "Harry is such a good baby he hasn't cried very much and he is always smiling." Her eyes twinkling. Molly laughed.  
  
"That was while in the hospital dear." She said patting her arm. "When your at home its a different story, believe me ive been through four and the twins count as six. They sure were a handful." Mirvina and Lyndsie chuckled looking at Lily expectantly.  
  
"What?" She asked I'll get Sirius to do all the hard stuff he likes it." The girls laughed. It was a that moment when the guys came in.  
  
"Whats so funny?' James asked. Lily looked at him innocently.  
  
"Just talking seriously." She said giving him a wink.  
  
"Oh I see you were talking about Sirius." He laughed. Sirius came over.  
  
"Who was talking about me?" The girls laughed again. "What? WHAT!?" The girls just laughed harder. James patted him friend on the back.  
  
"They were just talking about how dead sexy you were." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Of course they were silly me." Lily Lyndsie and Molly were looking at James with smirks and amused eyes. Mirvina just looked grossed out.  
  
"One of my former students, I think not." Was what she said. Every one laughed. Soon the house was removed of most of its guests. The Weasleys were invited to stay for a while and they agreed readily and of course Sirius stayed. Auther had to run out though Molly had a sudden craving for hazelnut icecream. Molly and Auther shared one of the guest rooms (3 guest rooms). Sirius took another. The twins shared the baby room with Harry and Percy, Charlie and Bill took the last guest room.  
  
  
  
*3 Weeks Later*  
  
There were loud moans and screams coming from one of the hospital rooms Molly was in she was giving birth to her 6th child. Lily winced hearing Molly remebering Harry's birth and how much it hurt. An hour later they were all standing outside the nursery (minus molly of course) looking at the new baby. They spotted him right away with the tiny scruff of bright red hair. Mr. Weasly beamed with pride.  
  
"Wow I don't believe it another son." He said with a smile that reached his ears. James slapped him on the back to show his support. Lily shook her head. Molly is going to be a little disapointed she wanted a girl. Auther left to see his wife. Lily held Harry in the air.  
  
"Look at that Harry a baby boy just like you." She told him. "His name is Ronald Weasley." James smiled took Harry and tickled him. He gurgled with laughter. James stared at his eyes, they were perfect just like his moms, a startling bright green. He looked back to when he opened them. Flashback~***  
  
Lily and James layed in bed after an exahausting day of coming home from the hospital and entertaining their guests. When all of a sudden a shrill cry rang out from the nursery. James got up so his wife could rest and went to get Harry. He lifted him up into his arms and...."Wait!" Looking up at him were the most stunning eyes he had ever seen in a baby, the exact same eyes as his wife.  
  
James calmed down Harry and brought him into their room where Lily was sitting up in bed. "Lily look at his eyes." He whispered and handed their son to her.  
  
She gasped it was like looking into her own eyes. Lily smiled down at her son. "You are so handsom Harry." She cood. James smiled so did Harry. "Uh oh I think we are going to have another James in the family." That wiped the smile off James.  
  
"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Lily smiled........ End flashback~*** 


End file.
